


Facing Facts

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing he wants he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Facts

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Facing Facts  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bialar Crais  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The one thing he wants he can never have.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word repulsive on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Bialar Crais watched in silence as she walked out of the room away from him and back into the arms of his... It didn’t matter whose arms they were, it wasn’t his.

He knew he shouldn’t want her. He knew it for a fact. But facts didn’t stop him from wanting the one thing he couldn’t have. A deep sigh escaped him. 

At least she didn’t find him repulsive. He considered that a blessing. If only he could prove to her that he was... No. He may as well face the fact he would never hold Aeryn in his arms.


End file.
